Days II: Until the Clock Runs Out
by gorbor24
Summary: Sequel to "5 Days till Prom." Phase 0 has been activated. As Sync's plan is placed in action, both worlds crumble at the seams. With the majority of the population of Empire city in a Coma, and with only 96 Hours left before the clock runs out, Knuckles, Fiona and Tails must hurry to save Sonic, Blaze and others from total oblivion. Rated T for Language and Violence.


Days II: Until the Clock runs out

**A/N: AWWWW YEAHHHHH. Days II is all up in this place. Some things to note-I'm older now. It'll have more curses, a more mature plotline, better detailed. It won't be as badly written some parts of the original were. Read 5 days until prom first. This story will make no sense unless you read the first book. Enjoy. More info: I ACTUALLY HAVE FANS WHO LIKE DESCENT AND BRAVE NEW WORLD? Don't worry, guys. These stories will be done to. I promise all 3 of these stories will be done by the next year. :P**

**Blossom**

The blue hedgehog walked through the park highlighted with white blossom trees. The pristine park was beautiful- he loved visiting there. But there was one lady he saw. You might not believe in love at first sight- but this hedgehog did.

Sitting next to the cat on the park bench who was dressed in a white dress, the hedgehog had to ask a question.

"Hello," The hedgehog began.

"Hi," The cat said shyly.

"What's your name? Mine's Sonic." The hedgehog replied.

"It's Blaze." The cat answered.

"That's a nice name." Sonic replied, trying to sound sincere.

The cat giggled, reeling back a bit.

"What brings you here?" Blaze asked.

"Well," Sonic began. "There has never been a spring with such beautiful blossoms- the park is in full bloom.

Yes, it might sound girly but Sonic did partially visit Empire Park for the flowers. His main reason was his favorite frequenter of course- but the flowers were the pride of the town.

Empire Park was the center of Empire Foundation- the sprawling megacity that headlined the country. And on a beautiful April day like this, it was hard for one to not want to visit the beautiful land.

"The flowers are very bright today, sonic." Blaze replied.

Sonic grinned at her comment. "So uh, Blaze." Sonic stuttered. "I was wondering if you wanted to grab an espresso or something at the Coffee shop. I'm friends with the owner so we could get a discount."

Blaze smiled back. "Well I guess if I have to pay for it…"

Sonic jumped right in. "You don't have to! I mean- I was going to pay for i-"

Blaze gently pressed her finger against Sonics' lips. "Shh. I'll go."

"Great! So uh, what's your phone number so we can talk?"

"Pass me your phone. I'll enter it for you."

Sonic reluctantly took his phone out of his pocket and passed it to Blaze. He smiled sharply.

_Not bad, Hedgehog.  
_

"Thank you!" He replied, Elated.

* * *

_Sync's Academy 5 days before the Beta Bomb_

Fiona walked into the cold steel laboratory. She hated this place- she didn't work here so why did she have to frequent its halls? She paced around until the man of the hour walked in- Sync.

"Ah, Fiona. "Sync said, sighing.

Fiona bowed. "Master Sync."

"I know I will not live forever-" Sync began walking, motioning for Fiona to follow. "So I had begun development on an event in case of an emergency."

"But we have an out to every event that we could calculate!" Fiona questioned.

"But one. The launch of the Beta bomb." Sync retorted. "The Beta bomb could be stopped easily if one was to crack the code of the beta ticks."

"So what do you have against that?" Fiona asked.

"Easy." Sync replied. "Phase 0."

* * *

The Tornado wobbled unsafely as the trio headed towards land.

Knuckles flew the plane while Tails and Fiona watched the unmoving bodies of their friends. Fiona had made sure to tell Tails that they weren't dead. Their hearts were still beating. Fiona tried to explain Phase 0 as a coma. But it was hard for her- after all she barely had any information on this.

"All we can do is wait." Fiona said, patting Tail's back.

_Phase 0…. We need to reverse it somehow…_

Knuckles sighed as he checked all the meters surrounding him. He admits he is not the best pilot; but Tails was in shock. Someone had to do it.

"What is this Phase 0 thing anyway?" Knuckles asked.

Fiona cleared her throat. "Well, Phase 0 is a plan of action crated incase the beta bomb was launched but Sync was killed before the final step." Fiona began. "During Phase 0-"

* * *

"All people in the radius of the beta bomb have their ticks secret ability set off." Sync continued.

"And that is…?" Fiona questioned.

"The ticks infect the blood stream in order to control its subject. When this ability is set off, the blood stream is corrupted with betabus."

"What is betabus?"

"Betabus is a composition- a drug that will cause the subject to enter a coma. But this coma is not like any normal one- A betabus induced coma causes the subjects to enter a lucid dream that is connected to all others infected."

"So Phase 0 is to place all subjects into a coma for a while?" Fiona asked. "How underwhelming."

"No; a Betabus coma. A coma that will become permanent after 96 hours." Sync retorted. "The world becomes a living hell. All people within the coma will be a part of a destabilizing world until their body cannot sustain itself. Then, they die."

Fiona was disturbed. This was a new low, even for Sync. "You sure this is a good idea? This is boarder line satanic you would be pulling when activated."

Sync sighed. "You do not understand why this is necessary. All will be explained in due time."

Fiona sighed as well. "It better be." She muttered, as she exited the room.\

_Sync is not as mentally stable as he once was..._ Fiona shook her head. _No im thinking to much into this. There is a reason for his plan of action._

* * *

A/N: As some of my fans may know, this story wasn't supposed to be ready for a while. But I decided to atleast start it while I don't have writers block. R&R guys.

-Gorbor24/Shotlock


End file.
